


Between the Lines

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Horror Elements, M/M, Mystery, Roadtrip, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Ten years after their first meeting, Danny and Luke finally take their first vacation together, but of course troule follows them.





	Between the Lines

A drop of rain runs down the window of the camper. Lazily, Danny traces it with his index finger, as it rolls down the glass. Luke is driving in silence, as he always does and the playlist of hip hop is starting to get repetitive.

Maybe, this hadn't been such a good idea. He looks over at Luke, his husband immediately sensing the eyes on him.

“What?”

“Just feel, like we should call it a day.”

Luke shakes his head, “I'd rather we wait for a town.”

“The car's big enough to sleep in.”

“I know, but I prefer a bed. More comfy. Better for the back.”, Luke's hand sneaks over and places itself on top of Danny's.

“You are getting old.”, Danny chuckles.

“So are you.”

The blonde laughs and throws his head back against the seat, “But slower.”

Luke shakes his head, laughing. Immediately, Danny is taken aback to the mood of the days before.

This is their first real holiday together. The days at the luxury resort were great and so has to be the road trip now.

Danny looks outside again. The road, they wanted to take was closed because of storm damage. Now, they have to make their way through some smaller routes of Alaska. And the routes here are small in general.

“I don't see a town anywhere close on the navi.”

Luke shrugged, “Saw one on the map this morning.”

“Maps.”, Danny chuckles.

“Says you.”, Luke smiles, as he looks at the clock, “It's almost 1 am.”

“Yeah. Do you want me to take over?”, Danny asks, looking over.

“I'm fine.”

Danny looks ahead, “ I think, we should pause.”

“Yeah. There's houses ahead of us. See? Told you there is a village nearby.”

Danny smiles and Luke is right. In the distance the shapes of houses are emerging from the dark.

“No lights though.”, Danny yawns.

“Yeah. Small town.”

“You think, they have a hotel?”, Danny asks, as they cross the border of the city. The houses are small and build of wood, “Wait! There it is.”

Luke slows down in front of a small house. Well, it is still small but taller, than the others. There is a sign next to the door. Pineview Lodge.

Danny has to chuckle, as he inwardly compares it to the lodge, they'd been to earlier. Of course, it wasn't fair. The lodge in the mountains had been a romantic getaway. Fireplace and jacuzzi in the room and all of that. They'd made love on every available surface. With the kids, it had been hard back home.

“Looks cozy.”, Luke says slowly.

“One way to put it.”, Danny smiles and hops out of the camper, “I’m gonna check in. You get the luggage?”

“Sure.”

Danny walks the few steps to the door, his steps echoing on the street. It's cold but that's just Alaska for you. He shivers a little, as he presses down the handle. It is still cold inside. A tiny light is burning in the corner, illuminating just a part of the anyway small room.

“Hello?”, Danny asks, the light is creating shadows, dancing on the wall.

The room is small, ahead of Danny just lit by the lamp on top of it is a small desk. The reception. Probably.

“Hello?”, Danny asks again. He walks forward and rings the small bell. The sound echoes through the dark but no one comes.

Suddenly, Danny feels uncomfortable. There is that feeling, he hasn't felt in ages. That feeling, that always made him shiver, when he was a kid. Especially, when he was walking up the stairs in their house late at night. The feeling, that there was something in the dark. Just waiting and lingering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to post this for the Iron Fist Week. Actually I wanted to wait a little, but here ya go :D  
> I'm not sure, how often I will update this. It's the story, I'm writing on my way to/ in uni when I'm bored. So it could go a little slow but I actually have a resolution for this in mind.


End file.
